


Fruit or Vegetable

by tornyourdress



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Meredith and Addison argue over tomatoes.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Fruit or Vegetable

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted Nov 2006 for the greys_prompts Livejournal community. Prompt: Meredith/Addison, tomatoes. Set s3-ish.

The tomatoes are fresh. These are actual, fresh, real tomatoes.

Addison is slicing.

“I always had an issue with tomatoes being fruit,” Meredith says. “I mean, you wouldn’t put one in a fruit bowl, right? Who does that?”

“It’s a fruit, Grey. Deal with it.” She’s smiling.

“Vegetable,” Meredith mutters quietly, and watches Addison at work.

She always thought that when people cooked pasta as an actual dish for other people, it was tacky. Anyone can cook pasta.

Meredith forgot that there was an alternative to sauce out of a jar.

Addison has things in her kitchen that make her look like the kind of woman who might have her own vegetable (or fruit) garden, when really she just frequents the organic food store around the corner.

She crushes garlic and Meredith wanders into the next room, tapping at the keys on Addison’s computer.

“1893. Vegetable,” Meredith declares triumphantly when she returns.

“Culinary vegetable, botanical fruit,” Addison replies immediately.

Meredith stares at her. “You’re a surgeon. You cook. You have tomato knowledge. Is there anything you’re not good at?”

“Relationships,” she says, with only a trace of bitterness. “Here, taste this.”

“Vegetabley,” Meredith proclaims when the sauce reaches her tongue. “You’re doing okay so far,” she adds.

“Is that what this is? A relationship?”

“You’re cooking for me,” Meredith points out.

“Pasta sauce.”

“Dinner.”

“Fruit.”

“Vegetable.”

“Stubborn,” Addison says, and offers Meredith another taste. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re cooking me dinner,” Meredith says, and tastes Addison instead.


End file.
